


Angels and Demons x2

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Wish (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Crowley and Aziraphale find themselves taking care of another very unique pair of angel and demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons x2

**(Angels and Demons)x2**

"Of all the places to come, you had to chose London, Kouryuu?" Crowley didn't glare as much as pout at the other demon that was currently sitting over the Bentley's cap.

Kouryuu grinned. "I thought I'd visit the Land of the Free."

"That's _America_ , dimwit." Crowley refrained from rubbing his forehead in what would have been a very Aziraphale-y movement.

Kouryuu shrugged. "Eh, same difference."

"And why do I've to babysit you?" Crowley was just about to wish some kind of strong drink for himself, before deciding against it, or he'd have to deal with Kouryuu wanting one and if when sober the other demon was exhausting, drunk would make him claim for mercy, and he would never hear the end of it from a certain angel he wasn't particularily fond off.

"Because you owe me." Kouryuu smirked. "Or do I've to remember you the time with... "

"No, no. I'm perfectly aware of the situation." Crowley sighed. "Alright. Now, why are you here in London? Truthfully?"

***

"Now, Kohaku, dearest, stop crying." Aziraphale cooed, holding the tiny winged angel against his chest while the darling hicked and sniffed in his distress. "I assure you, the Lord won't be mad at you."

"Y-you... y-you think so, Aziraphale?" Kohaku pouted, wide amber eyes full of tears. Aziraphale had never quite understood the wish of the Lord to have the youngest ones acquire this weak form during the nights, but he guessed it had something to do with most humans being unable to be mean with something so... cute. Cute to a point of toothache.

"I know so." He said, carefully lowering the angel to his desk. "Here, sweet boy," he said, patting the boy on the head and handing him a mug full of warm honey milk miracled (extreme situations such as distressed angel required that kind of magic), sitting next to him. It had been a while since he had seen the young angel, especially since he wasn't that quite fond of Heaven anymore, for not mentioning that Kohaku, as sweet and tender as he was, tended to be quite...

"Ah! Aziraphale, I'm so sorry!" Kohaku wibbled when his small hands were unable to keep a proper hold on the mug. Thankfully, he had been prepared so the only thing that fell to the carpet was the mug.

"Don't mention it." Aziraphale smiled, petting the angel's head, trying to keep from rubbing his forehead. He genuinely cared for the angel, but, after six thousand years spent side by side with Crowley and, what was more, having mostly a physical body - if he didn't take in account That Event - he had forgotten that some angels could be quite... exhausting. Not that he was going to admit that out loud: Crowley wouldn't let it go in pretty much forever.

Kohaku sniffed, still in obvious distress. Aziraphale sighed and carefully picked up the angel.

"There, there... now, tell me... why are you here? It's not that I'm not thrilled by your sudden visit, it was just... unexpected."

Kohaku sniffed and gave a tiny nod. "Well... I... um.... "

***

"So let me get this straight." Crowley said. He had lightened a cigarette a while ago, but it had stayed over the ashtray of the Bentley and smoked itself into ashes. "You were chasing Kohaku and you both got trapped into a déjà-vu?"

Kouryuu shifted over his sit. "Um... kinda..."

"And now you're worried about the angel and you want to search for him."

"I never said anything about being worried!" Kouryuu screamed. Crowley looked at him from over his shades, golden eyes focusing over wine-colored ones. Kouryuu shifted again.

"For Go... Sa... for the sake's sake, Kouryuu: denial has been out of it after the Garden."

"You're one to talk about it."

"Exactly." Crowley started the Bentley after that. "But don't fret about it. I've a good idea where to start searching for your angel."

"He's not my angel!"

***

It'd be a lie to say he hadn't been expecting the door of his bookstore to announce he had costumers way after any respectable store had closed, or that he hadn been surprised to find Crowley taking off his glasses being followed by who seemed to be quite an attractive teenager.

"Good evening, Crowley," he smiled towards the other demon, surprised that even after six thousand years his angelic senses were trying to tell him that, really, instead of being proper he ought to be holding a sword and vanquishing them. "Kouryuu, my dear boy, it has been a while."

Kouryuu nodded. "Poofter."

And Crowley thwapped the teen's head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Aziraphale tried to hide a wince at Kouryuu's language, but meanwhile, Crowley seemed to be trying to refrain from doing something that would possibly be quite callous. "Show respect to your elders." Crowley said simply. Aziraphale bit his lip to refrain from laughing, showing them inside.

"He fell asleep, the poor darling. He was completely exhausted." He murmured, pointing towards the apparent nest where Kohaku had fallen asleep over his coat. "I was thinking on sending him back tomorrow, after he had recovered a bit. He got quite a scare."

Crowley peeked at the sleeping angel, blinking slowly.

"He looks tinnier than I remembered."

Kouryuu snorted. "Fatter, you mean."

Crowley looked at him, then. "Never mind him, angel. Puppy's love. SO. Kouryuu. Your angel is perfectly okay, see? My angel will take care of him."

Aziraphale sent Crowley a somewhat amused look, but that was supressed after Kouryuu blushed a quite fetching red and screamed. "I wasn't worried! I don't care what happens to him! Hmph!"

Kouryuu slammed the door on his way out and, just as the bell was calming down again, he threw open the door again. "And he's not my angel!"

And the door was slammed shut again: and this time Kohaku blinked slowly, rubbing his eye with his chubby fist.

"'raphale...?" Kohaku yawned. "What happened?"

"Nothing, dearest, go back to sleep." Kohaku blinked slowly, giving a muttered 'night, Mr. Crowley' before he snuggled back into the coat.

"Really, dear boy..." Aziraphale tried to reprimand Crowley, but he could barely fight his smile. "Do you have to torment him like that?"

Crowley seemed to give this thought some thought for the exact limit of .3 seconds.

"Of course!" Crowley answered with a grin.


End file.
